


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-25

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 山呼海啸，我护着你。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-25

睡到凌晨一点钟，光一的手机铃声大作。  
他通常的默认铃声是静音，只有爸妈和剛打给他的时候会响铃声。  
所以他听到声音就意识到事情大条。  
“喂……”光一揉着惺忪的睡眼回应着，是爸爸的电话。剛被铃声吵到有些要醒过来，光一把他紧紧搂在怀里继续哄他睡，用最小的声音接着电话。  
“吵醒你了吗？”光爸在那边小声说着，音量也不大。  
“没事，爸爸您说，怎么了？”怀里的人发出奶声奶气又带着睡意的抗议，在光一的怀里反复蹭着头。  
“现在带他下来，东西都收拾好，一起带下来。酒店门口都被记者包围了，你们从正门或者走车库都出不去。”光爸快速说着。  
“您在哪？”光一坐直，探头看了一眼窗外，果然，酒店门口的街被十几辆收录车堵到水泄不通，没想到剛都已经半退休了，还是这么轰动的新闻人物。  
“我在车库，跟朋友借了他们公司的货柜车，等下你们下来直接进到货柜里面。”光爸嘱咐着，“快点，把他叫醒，回家再睡。”  
“妈来了吗？”光一问题问了一半就被光爸挂断了电话，他只能轻轻把剛摇醒，“宝，快起床，我们回家。”  
剛迷迷糊糊看了眼窗外，外面是漆黑一片：“现在几点……”  
光一简单跟他讲了一下现在的情况，边讲边收拾两个人不多的行李，又好言好语哄着他：“所以现在趁着记者不注意，咱们快点走。”出门的时候还不忘用自己的围巾把剛包了个严严实实。  
剛顺从地跟在光一身后，轻轻拉着他的手。  
两个人下到地下车库，光爸开着货柜车停在电梯门旁边，十分显眼。  
光一和父亲眼神交流一下，他就带着剛钻到了货柜里。  
里面没有装任何货物，就是个巨大的铁皮盒子。光一担心剛没处落脚又怕他被颠簸到，一直把他紧紧搂在怀里，让他坐在自己的腿上。  
货柜车很顺利地冲破了记者团的包围，直直地驶回光一家。  
气息平复下来，剛靠在光一肩头，双手紧紧环着光一的脖子，小声问道：“老公……你确定开车的人是你爸爸吗？”  
光一哽住：“当然……怎么，担心我认错爹？”  
剛在伸手不见五指的货柜里亲了亲光一的脸颊：“不是……怕我们这样被人卖掉，或者杀了。”  
光一轻抚着他的背，温柔地安慰：“怎么会，宝贝，我看清了，真的是我爸爸，我们再过一会儿就到家了，别怕。”  
剛轻轻笑出声：“我没怕……如果这样和光一一起死掉，我会很开心。”剛认真说着，头又在光一颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
他沉迷这种让自己有危险感的全情投入的爱情。  
剛知道，太过依赖一个人会让自己陷入绝境，可他相信光一。  
就像背对悬崖峭壁只拉住一个人的手，以此把自己悬在空中，而那只手一定会是堂本光一的手。  
只会是堂本光一的手。  
不到半小时，货车稳稳停到了光一家的车库。  
光妈早就等在那里，车一熄火，她就去货柜里拿两个人的行李，光一牵着剛慢慢下车。  
“真是委屈你了，只能用这种方法，”到了客厅，光妈给剛倒上一杯热麦茶，坐在他旁边说着，“他爸跟传媒圈的朋友打听了，他们打算蹲一周呢。”  
剛听了心里暗自后怕，原本还想第二天上午直接从正门出去。如果真的这么做了，到时候说不定引发什么事端。  
这帮记者苦等那么久，是不会轻易放人走的。  
“对不起，给你们添麻烦了……”剛语带愧疚，小心啜饮着杯中的茶。  
光一靠了过去，那么大的沙发他还是只和剛紧贴着坐，他手掌包裹住剛不安的双手，小声劝着他：“不要道歉，不是你的错。”  
“别这么说，事情都过去了，别想了，以后再爆出什么来也不会像今天这么爆炸了，早曝光总比晚曝光要好，最惊险的都已经过去。”光妈小声安慰着，“他爸，你回来的时候身后没有车跟着你吧？”  
“没有，”光爸远远地坐在餐厅里，一边喝着茶一边回答道，“你这几天别回家了，你家门口也被传媒包围。”光一父亲对剛补充说。  
剛听了，如梦初醒一般打给小惠，电话传来一阵忙音。  
他又联系了杰西：“小惠呢？”剛着急到连寒暄都没有。  
“在洗澡呢，怎么了前辈？”杰西这边倒是恭敬。  
“洗澡？！你……”仿佛撞破了什么不该看到的现场，剛突然有些不自在，而光一爸妈又在旁边，很多话他不太好问出口。  
“是，太喜欢他了，实在没忍住。”杰西坦然得很，一点都没有把人家儿子吃干抹净以后的愧疚感，“这么着急是有什么事吗，前辈？”  
剛看了看光一爸妈关切的眼神，不太好细问，只能说主题：“你们现在在哪？这几天别回家，家门口都是记者。”  
杰西在电话那头点了点头，看了看卧室里面的浴室，传来了吹风机的声音，小惠应该已经在吹头发：“猜到了……这几天小惠就在我家这边吧，先不说了，我去给他吹头发。”  
杰西说完就挂断了电话，打开浴室，比自己矮二十公分的小惠穿着自己的浴袍，腰带系在薄得如纸片似的腰上，杰西走过去从背后绕住他，窄窄一条的少年身体被自己壮硕的宽肩细腰包围着。  
“我给你吹头发。”杰西轻轻对着小惠的耳边说，看起来并没有给他拒绝的权利。  
初尝云雨的少年看到杰西，又想起刚刚发生过的种种让人脸红耳热的瞬间，他别开头，避免和杰西在镜子里对视。  
“怎么还能站得住？看来还有力气嘛。”杰西调侃着。  
小惠在他怀中抗拒着这种让自己心痒痒的邀约：“哥哥别说了……”  
“逃不掉了宝贝，你爸爸让你这几天都在我这，不准你回家呢。”杰西紧紧箍住小孩的双臂，温柔地把吹风机拿到离头发稍远的地方，轻轻拢着他的发丝，如愿看到小惠震惊又焦急到红了眼眶，得意地笑了出来，“这一周，都要在我这里。”  
小惠抬起头，有些不可置信地看向镜子里杰西坏笑的脸：“可是哥哥……每天都……吗？”  
“每天都。哥哥这么疼你，每天都做的话你也不吃亏对不对？”杰西仿佛一头露出獠牙的饿狼。  
小惠被带到沟里，似懂非懂地点了点头，藏在浴袍下的雪白肌肤由于轻微的挣扎露出来了一大片，并没留下过任何吻痕，杰西根本不敢对他用力，更舍不得留下吻痕让他疼，如果注意不到这孩子被吻到有些发红的双唇，就完全不会发现他刚刚被人在床上好生折腾。  
剛心情复杂地挂下电话，尴尬地对光妈笑了笑：“跟他说好了，这几天家里都不会有人回去，谢谢你们打探消息……”  
光一妈妈温柔地揽过剛的肩膀：“别见外，之前的事情还没给你道歉……现在也不怕小光知道了，总之以后你们好好在一起，家里这边不会给你们压力。接受我的道歉吗？”  
剛一想到自己任性搞出来的这些是非，脸上一阵红一阵白，轻轻点了点头。  
“时间不早了，你们快去睡。小光，别回自己房间了，去三楼的榻榻米客房。那里宽敞。”光妈说着，又吩咐光爸把行李拿上去。  
光一家的客房里早已被铺好了两个人的被褥，暖风开温度开到刚刚好，榻榻米上也铺好了发热垫，剛换了套薄薄的睡衣，这种温度和体感让他很舒服。  
光一爸妈给他们俩准备了两床双人被，可各自分别躺在自己的被窝里的时候，距离就会有一点远。光一把枕头挪到剛身边，闻着熟悉的体香，和剛迷迷糊糊说着话，又睡了过去。  
剛安静地躺在他怀里，轻轻安抚着肚子里的小桃，眼睛睁得好大，看着房间墙角处暗暗的地灯。  
大概是昨天一人独闯记者群受到了太多大脑上的刺激，昨晚开始小桃就出现了胎动。看了看身边的光一还睡得那么沉，剛忍住了没跟他讲。他精神紧绷了这么久，也该睡个好觉了。  
可和肚子里的小家伙相比，剛更担心正在杰西身边的那个小家伙。  
小惠现在虽然比剛高了一两公分，但在剛心里，小惠还是那个自己赶作业时候安静在图书馆陪自己陪到睡着的乖宝贝。  
孩子两岁以后，剛的姐姐就没有继续带他，那之后的每天，剛都带着他上学。  
背着双肩包推婴儿车的剛，那时候一直是学校里独特的存在，他也毫不在意那些异样的眼神，自己的能力就是堵住攸攸众口最好的资本。久而久之，异样的眼神少了，大家渐渐都习以为常。  
那时候的小惠，婴儿车放在阶梯教室最后一级的台阶上，自己安静地玩着小车上挂着的玩具；  
有时候剛去小教室上课，就把小惠装在胸前的背带里，一个小时的课下来，孩子不哭也不闹，大部分时间是靠在剛的胸口睡觉；  
有考试的时候，剛会拜托关系比较好的女同学帮忙带孩子，考完试就马上去把小惠接过来。  
小惠陪自己熬过了最苦又最充实的日子，剛用自己病态的保护欲作为回报。  
所以剛一直舍不得让小惠知道什么alpha啦omega之类的事情，他固执地活在自己的沙丘里，不肯看清外面的世界，也不想接受现实。  
就连每次发情期之前小惠吃下的那些抑制剂，都是一直被剛哄骗说他有遗传病，不吃就会死，小惠才不明就里地吞下了那么多昂贵药丸。 他自私地想要小惠永远如同婴儿一般乖巧纯粹美好。  
就像当初那个睁着黑葡萄般大眼睛乖乖等自己忙完功课的小天使一般，水晶样透明。  
可两性方面的东西一旦接触太多，自己心中那个虚幻世界会彻底不存在。  
当初愿意让杰西和小惠接触，剛也是自私地觉得，杰西不可能会对小惠下手，因为小惠对这方面的事一窍不通。  
现在事情到底是怎么发展成这样？会不会是杰西兽性大发，强迫自己的小孩……  
剛想到这里，愤怒地拿起枕头旁的手机，拨给杰西。  
“杰西！怎么回事？你是不是强迫他？！你不是人啊你！”电话一拨通，杰西就听到剛劈头盖脸一顿骂。  
“不是这样，您听我解释……”杰西手忙脚乱，声音已然不太稳。  
“我听你个头啊听，我的孩子什么样我心里清楚！总不能是他主动勾引你吧？他还什么都不懂啊！”剛尽量小声，避免吵醒光一，可情绪里的怒火却准确传达给了杰西。  
“其实是……啊……惠……”杰西说着说着突然叫了小惠的名字，声音很不自然。  
小惠清脆带着甜的声音从电话那头清晰地传了过来：“哥哥……快进来……小惠受不了了……”  
剛意外又尴尬，五雷轰顶一般挂断了电话。  
他看着房间的天花板，不知过了多久，深冬的天空已经蒙蒙亮的十分，才渐渐睡去。  
短暂地睡了几个小时，醒来已是中午时分。光爸光妈没来打扰他们，剛一睁眼看到的就是光一温柔的侧脸。  
感受到怀里的人动了一下，他马上转过头：“醒了？饿没饿？”  
剛不知道光一是什么时候醒来的，但他知道如果光一不需要早起，就会一直保持抱着自己的姿势，直到自己睡醒为止。  
醒来的瞬间，他又想到昨晚经历的晴天霹雳，撇了几下嘴角，眼眶就红了：“小光……我……”  
眼看着自己最宝贝的人一睡醒就要哭出来，光一乱作一团：“又怎么了宝？看到什么新闻了吗？别理他们瞎说，不管就好了。”  
剛摇了摇头，把流出来的大颗眼泪往光一肩头蹭了蹭：“不是的……杰西把小惠……我不知道怎么说，呜呜……”剛抽泣着，“好像自己一直捧在怀里的水晶突然碎掉了，好难受。”  
光一不明就里地安抚着，看来从剛这里问不出什么来，只能好好问问杰西和小惠。  
好不容易把剛哄好，光一趁着恋人换衣服打算下楼吃饭的空档，躲在门外给小惠发着信息。  
“惠，你和杰西怎么了？你爸爸刚才醒过来哭得很伤心。”光一快速打着字，想要尽快搞清状况。  
“唔……我们做了。”惠看到信息后秒回，“想不到爸爸反应这么大……哥哥说昨晚爸爸还骂他，搞什么嘛，明明是我主动的。”  
光一满头黑线，觉得自己似乎不该参与进来，但已经知情又不得不把两边都安抚好：“你别往心里去，我劝劝你爸爸，没关系的，他只是太爱你。”  
光一说完，又不放心地补充道：“注意节制，别太累。”  
小惠看到这行字，翻了个白眼，心里想着，以前我不懂，现在我知道你经常来我家过夜到底是来干嘛的，你还劝我节制……可万千腹诽放在心里，小惠想到爸爸为自己流泪的样子居然有些心疼。  
“爸爸，我长大了，可我也更爱你了。”小惠给剛发了这条信息后，又转过头去对杰西索吻。  
光一发自内心为好友高兴，这些人生中的美好片刻，他终于可以尽数享有。  
只是剛那边自己要费心安抚了。  
既然是一家人，那就要为这个家做出一些事，光一很乐意成为这样一种存在。  
光爸光妈已经把饭菜准备好，给光一留言说是出门买剛暂住这里需要用到的东西。  
两个人在餐桌两侧面对面坐下，剛心不在焉喝了两口汤，就委屈巴巴地对光一说：“小光，杰西和小惠居然假戏真做。”  
光一觉得自己的太太真是可爱至极，杰西和小惠分明就是正常的恋人关系，什么叫假戏真做嘛，他忍着笑假装不知情：“哦？什么意思？”  
“他们上床了！”剛愤怒地用筷子戳着碗里的饭，“这个杰西，好大个胆子！”  
“宝贝，你该醒醒了，这是小惠的人生……何况杰西是个很不错的男朋友。”光一温柔地劝慰，“反正以后他们也不一定结婚，让小惠好好享受正常的恋爱不好吗？”  
剛纠结了好一阵，最后自欺欺人地想着自己的宝贝最后不一定会跟杰西走下去，终于安安稳稳地开始吃饭。  
但最近绝对不会让杰西好过！剛忿忿地想着。  
光一的食量不大，对于食物也没什么热情，而剛除了和光一闹分手那半年比较厌食以外，通常情况还是很贪嘴能吃的。  
一如往常的每一次共同进餐一样，光一早早就撂下筷子，狐狸眼睛眯得弯弯的，看着剛不停往嘴里塞食物。  
“吃好了吗？”看着剛满足吃下桌上最后一块炸鸡，光一问到。  
“好了……因为太伤心所以没有吃很多。”剛嘟着嘴巴抱怨，心里对于杰西把小惠“哄骗”上床这件事还是耿耿于怀。  
光一好声好气地哄他去院子里走了好几圈消食，看了看天空有些阴，才把剛带回房间。  
和上次来光一家的体验很不一样，剛这次在这里躲风头觉得非常安静祥和。光妈是家务好手，三餐搭配和房间布置让剛很喜欢，光爸沉默寡言却不停出力，这种家庭让剛觉得很踏实。  
有时候他也会质疑自己之前的所作所为是不是多此一举，但他想通了，如果当初不那么做，现在可能换不来这些。一切皆有因果。  
传媒依旧炸锅，为了照顾两个人的情绪，光一爸妈这几天都没有开电视，但大众的那些议论，剛心里都清楚。  
他并不轻松，经常深夜不睡，刷新闻刷推特。  
剛不在乎别人怎么说他，他只怕影响到光一。  
保护光一的时候，他会迸发出让自己都震惊的力量。  
由于小桃的体重比较巨大，剛的肚子比同月份的产妇要大很多。  
媒体看到他的孕肚，错误地推测出他大概是六个月身孕。而六个月前，剛还在公司忙项目，为了公事和杰西在咖啡厅被拍到过好几次。  
虽然当时没有大规模被传媒报道，但推特上讨论了很久。  
这次追溯时间线，民众觉得剛在那段时间脚踏两只船：利用杰西做事业，再利用光一生孩子。  
一时之间，对剛的为人众说纷纭。  
有的调侃他有手腕，有的干脆进行荡妇羞辱。  
剛刷过这些评论，内心毫无波动，只是在非议自己，他无需在意。  
他活到这么大岁数，一直是踩着别人的骂声往前走，从在大学里未婚生子开始，周围的人对自己的议论就没停过。  
时间一点点流淌过去，进入孕期五个月的时候，小桃已经可以被判断出性别。  
长濑的私人医院由于保密措施完备，即便在那场风波之后过了小半个月也还是没有被曝光。  
光一为他预约了产检，又跟光爸借了车。他能感觉到剛在和自己父母相处的时候还是有些不自在，所以在自己家的时候，光一大部分时间都陪在他身边。  
杰西已经舍得放小惠回家，可每天忙完公司的事情就往剛家里跑，换汤不换药。  
之前恋爱的时候小惠还经常去爸爸的设计室陪杰西上下班，可自从被开苞以后，又赶上了放假，他每天过着除了睡觉就是被操的日子，连出门的力气都没有，吃饭都要杰西买回家。  
剛每每看到小惠在私密sns上更新和杰西的恋爱日记，都觉得眼前一黑，又不得不接受事实，默念着儿孙自有儿孙福，匆匆划过。  
产检当日，小惠也拉着杰西去医院陪剛。  
光一考完试以后，他已经有半个多月都没见过爸爸。  
爸爸没办法回家，他也不方便出门，他还没有学会剛那套甩掉记者的技巧，只能每天在家呆着，或者拿着杰西的信用卡逛逛商场。  
剛如果知道杰西在得手之后给了小惠一张无限额的信用卡的行为，估计又要骂出难听的话。  
四人在长濑的诊室见了面，剛狠狠地瞪了杰西一眼：“你来干什么？看你一眼我都要流产。”  
长濑不明就里地看着剛发神经，又不好插嘴问，瞥了眼手表发现时间还来得及，就乐得在旁边看戏。  
“前辈别生气，这不是找机会来给您赔不是了吗？”杰西非常懂得什么叫能屈能伸，反正现在小惠已经彻底成为了自己的人，嘴上服点软又如何，即使他根本不知道自己为什么要道歉。  
小惠夹在两人中间左右为难，一边是自己最爱的爸爸，一边是自己打得火热的恋人，他默默站在光一身边，两颗大眼睛迅速蓄起水雾，没多久就委屈到要哭出来。  
世界上能压得住剛发疯的，除了光一的大屌就是小惠的眼泪。  
剛停止了和杰西的唇枪舌剑，呆在那里看了看自己的小孩。  
健气阳光的短发少年们依然没变，唇红齿白，皮肤透亮，眼神坚定又隐忍。像极了自己当年为了爱情一往无前的样子。  
剛看到那似曾相识的眼神，终于醒悟，这样的小惠他是拦不住的。  
自己总不能这样把小惠锁在身边一辈子。  
他走过去拉着孩子的手：“对不起，爸爸实在是舍不得你。”剛伸手擦了擦小惠的眼泪，又接着说：“和他相处不开心了你就回来找爸爸，爸爸有得是方法治他。”说罢，又白了杰西一眼。  
杰西的脸红一阵白一阵，没想到和小惠的交往比追剛的时候难多了。  
小惠低头摇晃着剛的手：“爸爸……他很疼我。”  
“对了堂本惠，大学期间不许怀孕哦我告诉你！”剛假装板起脸，看着孩子可爱的模样又紧紧把他抱在怀里，“当年躺在我胸前背带里睡觉的小宝宝，怎么突然长这么大了……”  
长濑看着危机暂时被化解，也大概知道了发生什么事，终于打断他们：“好了，去做产检吧剛。”  
小惠破涕为笑，蹦蹦哒哒跟着一行人往超声波室走。  
光一走在他身边，不正经地调侃着自己的好友：“怎么样，爽不爽？”  
小惠一拳捶在光一胸口，直接揍到他哑口无言。  
看剛肚子的尺寸，长濑就初步估计孩子应该很健康。超声波观察了一下，小家伙还在剛的肚子里舒展手脚，活泼得很。  
剛这次的验血报告也让人十分安心，长濑再次感叹，孩子来到这个世上就是为了救剛的命。  
“它有名字了吗？”长濑一张粗犷的帅脸上带着温柔的笑，观察超声波影像。  
“叫小桃。”光一抢着说，眼睛眯眯地甜笑着。  
“唔……如果是男孩的话，叫这个名字会很奇怪。”长濑摸着下巴上的胡子说道。  
小惠快言快语回答着：“不可能是男孩的，绝对是个妹妹。”杰西想去捂住他的嘴巴，可没能来得及。  
长濑被小惠逗笑，自己当年亲手接生出来的那个差点产道缺氧导致脑瘫的小孩子，一转眼也长成了牙尖嘴利的年轻人：“你怎么看出来的？惠，真的是妹妹哦。”  
小惠直接冲到超声波仪器的床边，摇晃着剛的胳膊：“爸爸！你看吧！真的是妹妹，我不会猜错的！”  
剛忍着笑：“爸爸要被你摇到快散架……”  
小惠早早就被告知，剛怀孕的事情不要同任何人讲。他性格绵软内向，活泼一面只对熟悉的人展开，除了光一以外也没什么掏心掏肺的好友。但终于确定爸爸肚子里是妹妹以后，小惠好想向全世界宣布，却只能憋在心里。  
各自上了回家的车，小惠在副驾驶抱住杰西的脖子狠狠亲了几口，才勉强缓解了这种昭告天下的冲动。  
杰西被小惠的活泼可爱撩到心生荡漾，心不在焉地把小惠开车带回自己家，在路上早已想好了吃小惠的几十种姿势。  
光一把剛载回家里，上楼梯的时候跟在他身后。  
看着剛踩上每一阶台阶时候臀部和大腿突出的线条，光一想入非非。孕妇走路的速度不快，他更能多多一饱眼福。  
剛回到客房，换上了淡粉色的睡衣，在褥子上安稳躺下，轻抚孕肚：“小光，你喜欢女儿吗？”  
“喜欢，你生的我都喜欢，如果是女儿的话，更喜欢。”光一的声音从客房自带的洗手间传来，他习惯抱剛之前都去洗洗手，尽最大努力让剛和室外的病毒隔绝开。  
“呜……我也想要个女儿，居然真的是女儿，这种感觉好不真实。”剛从被窝里跑到洗手间，缠着光一，“快，掐掐我，我没在做梦吧？”  
光一一股欲火憋在心里，剛这样送上门他更加坐不住，他伸手直接握住剛沉睡的肉棒：“不用掐你，操你吧。”说着，一边把剛的阴茎撸硬，一边霸道地吻过去。  
突如其来的性爱总是让剛猝不及防却又快速沉迷，他放心地把自己交给光一，抬起白嫩的脖颈，甘愿被眼前这头饿狼啃食干净。  
自从光一考试结束之后，两个人居然是第一次进行这种肌肤之亲。之前都在简单的亲亲抱抱，光一实在忍不住的时候也不过是留下斑驳吻痕。  
剛突然轻轻推开光一：“你家隔音怎么样？”  
“隔音一般，但爸妈今晚要很晚才回来，你跑不掉了宝贝，大声叫出来吧。”光一说着，脱光了上衣，拽下了松松垮垮的睡裤裤腰，勃起的巨根耀武扬威地冲着站在洗手间墙角无助的剛。  
他甚至都没有确认一下剛的后穴有没有湿润，就难耐地脱下剛的睡裤：“面朝墙。”饿到不行的小狼言简意赅。  
剛顺从乖巧地听话照做，双臂在墙上轻轻撑着，屁股微微翘起：“轻点……小光。”  
光一一贯喜欢猛插几下再来花样，他一边用力挺着腰一边一字一顿回复着：“轻点，当然是，不可能。”说罢便扶住剛的腰，加速顶弄。  
剛被插到腰膝酸软，脚心发痒，后穴带来的快感迅速蔓延到全身：“光……太猛了……回到卧室去……啊……”  
“那要被我顶回去。”光一这样说着，每插一下就把剛往前推一步。  
剛还在忌惮光一家的隔音问题，并不敢像平时那样大声浪叫，他小声呜咽着，听起来是一副受了欺负的样子，肉穴却享受得很，有节奏地挤压着光一的巨大。  
“啪！”光一狠狠一巴掌打到剛的嫩臀上，迅速留下了粉红色的掌印，身前的人嫩穴快速收缩了几下，“怎么被你吸这么紧……大点声给我叫出来。”  
光一在性爱中充满了霸道和掌控欲，这和平时他帅气冷漠优等生的外表存在着强烈的反差，让剛深深痴迷。  
被欲望和肉棒控制着的omega被小男友完全摆布着，条件反射般浪叫出来：“呜……小光……好深好深……轻一点……”即使是求饶的语气，肉穴却紧紧夹着光一的巨大，一口都舍不得松开。  
光一把他推到了被炉前面，叉开双腿坐在被炉边上，剛手扶着被炉桌子的边缘，主动上下动着身体，“哈啊……这样更深了……光……顶到最深处了……不能再进去了……”剛怀孕到这个月份，宫口已经离穴口越来越近，光一的粗长很轻易就能顶到最尽头，他本能地护着肚子里的小桃，避免光一进去打扰到孩子，最后胎动如果变得厉害，遭罪的还是自己。  
光一嫌坐着的姿势顶得不够快，直接把剛的上身推倒，让他屁股翘起：“宝贝，后入最舒服了。”光一低声蛊惑着，精壮的细腰把肉棒在甬道里挺进拔出，直捣花穴。剛的穴口堆着一片粘腻的蜜汁，撑在桌边的双手摇摇欲坠，肚子里的小桃大概是还在美梦中却被爸爸给打扰醒，已经开始不老实。  
“老公……不行了……孩子有反应……哈啊……好舒服……可是快……快停下……”剛还是那种魅惑又欲拒还休的语气，让光一不明所以，以为他并不是在拒绝，反而插得更大力。  
“有反应不是更好吗？感觉像我捅到你子宫里一样。”光一恬不知耻地继续抽插，丝毫不知道太太已经快到临界点。  
剛知道这样下去不是办法，可也不能让未婚夫在兴头上这么硬着，于是服软说：“老公……我给你吸出来好不好？”  
光一乐得白白拿到一次口交，迅速答应，湿淋淋的紫红肉棒抽了出来，两腿大开坐在榻榻米上。  
剛钻到被炉的被子里，暖洋洋的温度让他只穿着一套薄薄的睡衣也不觉得冷，激烈的性爱又让他睡衣领口大开，他从被炉里钻出来，只露着上半身，把带着自己淫液的肉棒捧在手里，用舌尖小心地舔了舔铃口：“老公这次快点射出来好不好？”剛哀求着，样子乖巧。  
光一像个不良少年，露出无赖的表情，双手顺着剛的睡衣领子伸了进去，摸索到他胸前两颗乳尖，熟练地把玩：“我什么时候快过？快点吃，乖。”  
剛不再继续挣扎，只求快点让光一射出来，速战速决。他灵活的小舌顺着根部一路向上，葱白一样的指尖在光一的小腹上画着圈，虽然乳头被刺激到自己想要大声淫叫，可嘴里被肉棒整个塞满，已经无法再发出声音。  
肉体的反应最诚实，剛虽然在闷声埋头吃着光一的巨屌，却因为双乳传来的快感太过强烈而双膝发软。怀孕到这个时候，他的两侧乳房都已经微微发胀，为哺乳做着准备，光一的花样比之前更多，一会儿快速搔着剛的乳尖，一会儿用虎口用力环住剛傲人尺寸的乳房，从两侧缓慢地往中间推。  
剛的肉穴开始发痒，蜜汁不住地往外涌，他的大腿能清晰地感觉到自己的肠液缓慢流淌的路径，眼看就要滴到干净的榻榻米上。  
孕期更加敏感的身体真是让人烦躁。  
剛死马当活马医地用力做了几个深喉，光一的肉棒依然坚挺，整个人笑眯眯又像流氓一样看着剛在自己的胯间做着无用功。  
终于把太太惹毛，剛往外爬了爬，侧躺着把蜜汁臀肉冲着光一，小穴一张一合地渴求着：“快进来……”  
彻底掌握了主动权的光一，摸着下巴淫笑问到：“你让我拔出来我听你的了，你让我再进去可没那么容易。要怎么办呢？”  
剛轻轻摆着腰臀，适时服软：“老公……快进来……求你……”他不顾肚子里小桃的抗议，自私地渴求着光一的猛插。  
恋人的肉棒如约而至，快速不停扫过剛的骚点，爽得他尖叫连连，软烂泥泞的湿穴死死咬住奔腾的肉龙：“哈啊……小光……好舒服……快……大力点……顶死我……嗯啊……就像以前那样……啊……操烂我……”  
剛的淫叫是最好的春药，光一听着只言片语就要精关失守：“是嫌我不够用力吗？”说着，他把剛的一条腿抬到自己的肩膀上，加速顶弄淫荡的蜜穴，又不忘侧过头贪婪舔舐剛白嫩的脚趾。  
“不要……哈啊……老公不要舔那里……嗯啊……专心干我……”剛发出了并没有什么意义的抗议。  
“怎么可能啊宝贝？专心干你会把你干死的。”光一不紧不慢地笑着说，却口是心非地放下了剛的腿，“双腿夹紧，骚货，我要射进去了。”语毕，光一紧紧捏住剛的臀肉，加速冲刺，额头已经在数九隆冬的暖室里沁出细密的汗珠。  
“呜……老公……太舒服了……好深……”剛小心地托住孕肚，“插死我……啊……要高潮了……要被老公捅射了……嗯啊……救命……”随着高亢的呻吟声，剛射出了浓白的精液，滴滴答答砸在榻榻米上，但要怎么收拾干净已经不是他需要头疼的事情。  
光一紧随其后，闷哼了几声，如数射进紧窄的甬道中。  
他抱住太太好声好气地哄了一会儿，又主动打扫干净榻榻米，回到被窝却被一阵猛踹。  
“这样踹你你舒服吗！你舒服吗！！”刚刚被满足过的奈良小辣椒，发起火来不是盖的。  
光一傻笑着，不明就里地握住剛两只白细脚踝：“怎么了宝，闹什么闹。”  
剛大力挣扎着，光一怕弄痛他就松开手，任由自己被拳打脚踢，也没想到要起身逃跑：“刚才还求着我操，现在怎么用完我的屌就打我。”精壮的恋人完全没生气，好言好语陪着笑脸，毕竟剛的力度落在他身上仿佛就是在挠痒痒。  
“刚你在捅后面，小桃就在肚子里这样踹我！”剛继续捶打着，不打到解气不罢休。  
光一忍笑看着他发脾气：“想打多久就打多久，反正我吃到了最美味的白团子。”语气像烤化的棉花糖一样粘腻化不开，让饱经情事的剛听了都脸红。  
闹了一会儿，太太终于安分又脱力地躺在光一怀里。  
“小光，我饿了……”他仰着红扑扑的脸，撒娇道。  
“叫外卖吧？”光一吻着他的头发，温柔说着，拿起手机打算点餐。  
“我想吃小光做给我的。”剛眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛，让光一不忍拒绝。  
之前经常往剛家里跑的日子，让光一练就了简单的厨艺。他拖着剛下楼陪他，看了看冰箱里的食材，妈妈提前腌好了照烧鸡肉，那自己再做个蔬菜猪肉汤就好。  
“应该很快就做好，乖乖等着吧。”光一对窝在沙发里抚着肚子的剛说到，又系上了妈妈的碎花围裙。  
光爸光妈提前返家，看到自己十指不沾阳春水的儿子在厨房里熟练地忙前忙后，呆楞了好一会儿。  
剛没有理会，打开电视看着新闻，和自己相关的那些报道已经逐渐不见。  
光妈看到剛大敞的衣领下斑驳的吻痕，试探着劝他：“都怀孕了，那方面要注意节制啊。”  
剛喝了一口光一提前给自己倒好的麦茶：“伯母，这可要跟你儿子说。”脸上带着要笑不笑的表情，却把光妈震到哑口无言。  
哎，自己宝贝了一辈子的孩子，居然变成了别人的舔狗。光妈不知该说什么好。可自己不得不承认，就是有了剛的存在，儿子才能快速成长为成熟立派的大人。  
光妈对于剛的情感，依然很复杂。  
考完试一个多月，光一的录取消息终于可以上网确认。  
东大这一年医学院只录取十四人，光一恰好是第十四名擦线过关。  
查成绩之前几天他紧张得坐立难安，却不敢表露给剛，怕他跟着担心。  
他得意洋洋地把消息分享给爸妈和太太，剛当着光爸光妈的面就给了他一个响亮的亲亲：“真行，不愧是我未婚夫。”  
看到小两口甜蜜的样子，光爸光妈反而有点不自在。可又不得不接受现实。  
之前的日子，记者蹲了整整一周毫无收获，已经在心里把剛列入了黑名单。大家一直都憋着搞出来大新闻，没人愿意做无用功。  
随着光一录取消息的公布，媒体又开始躁动。东大的录取是公开可查的，堂本光一的名字出现在名单中的那一刻，这帮之前求而不得的传媒又疯狂深挖了起来。  
光一一家开心了没多久，当晚十二点，速度被炮制的新闻稿新鲜出炉：《堂本光一或被内幕操作录取，未婚夫堂本剛与东大医学部客座教授秘密往来被曝光》  
这次媒体终于把长濑智也拉下水。他成为客座教授也没有多少年，但长濑医院的股东名单上明晃晃出现了堂本剛的名字。  
剛和东大医学院内部有往来，光一又低空飞过被录取，个中隐秘关系不得不让人遐想连篇。  
自己死命维护的光一终于成了靶子，剛把手机摔在榻榻米上气到说不出话。  
光一却温柔安慰着他：“让他们说去吧，我知道我是靠自己考上的。”他并不在意自己遭受的非议，似乎很享受成为舆论的靶心，这样昭告天下成为剛的未婚夫的感觉，对年轻的他来讲，实在是太爽了。  
剛看着恋人无所谓的样子，更生气了，拿起手机联系了自己公司的公关部：“明天联系媒体，紧急开记者会。”  
这一次，他还要护在光一面前，好好保护自己的终生爱人。  
第二天中午，剛穿上自己设计的袍子，冷着一张脸准备出门。  
外面的天气还是深冬的样子，光一先去了车库把车开火，点开了暖风空调，这样剛一上车就有暖气。  
剛站在玄关换鞋，表情比外面的天气还要冷洌。  
光爸坐在客厅里，看着剛的背影，抓紧了少有的他独自和自己共处一室的机会，突然开口：“剛君，之前的照片是你放料给媒体的吧？”  
剛整个人僵住，没有回头。  
“是我，怎么了？”大概是过了一个世纪那么长，剛认命答道。  
狂风暴雨就在这一天都向自己砸来好了。  
光爸少言寡语，能问出来就说明有十足的把握，剛否认也是徒劳，还不如真刀真枪对线。  
“我早猜到是你。可你一直保护在光一前面。他所经历的这些，就算是现在躲过去了，以后早晚还会出现。因为他的配偶是你。”光爸继续沉稳地说着，语气里听不出情绪。  
“他妈妈不知道这个，我也不打算告诉她，你放心。”光妈不在家，光爸放心地跟剛交底，“所以这次，麻烦剛君也为小光而战吧。”  
剛听着这些话，眼泪不知道什么时候糊了一整脸。  
他哽咽着留下一句谢谢您，就打开侧门去了光一家车库。  
真好。  
有人鼓励真好。  
有人护着自己真好。  
身边有爱人一直支持着自己真好。  
剛看了看主驾驶上的光一，望着窗外午后的冬日暖阳，内心充盈着丰沛的爱和力量。


End file.
